Office Romance: Who Needs Icha Icha Paradise?
by enkie
Summary: Kakashi no longer reads his Icha Icha Paradise books because his fantasy is now fulfilled. KakashixTsunade [One Shot] Warning: Slightly gratuitous love scenes


Hope you Kakashi and Tsunade fans enjoy this. It's a little pervy but that's why you're reading this in the first place, no? HAHAHA ) Please leave a review, nice or naughty. Thank you!**

* * *

**

**Short Story: Office Romance**

Panting, he pushed her up against the window of her office. A window that granted a marvellous view of the entire Konoha Village below, which unfortunately, also afforded everyone a view of what they were about to do.

"People are going to see—"

He quickly hushed her by gently pressing two fingers to her lips. He'd dreamt of this moment for far too long to give up now. The fifth Hokage was a lusciously built woman who, since taking over the prestigious office as the village leader, has incited countless fantasies in her subordinates. When she'd stroll by the lounge during a quick break from mundane office work, eyes followed the sway of her small waist and smooth hips until they disappeared at the end of the hallway. A series of groans and blushed cheeks would then follow.

As far as he knew, he thought with a certain degree of pride, he was the only one with lascivious intention who had succeeded in getting within four feet of her. All the others who attempted such action either ended up in the hospital ward or got stuck doing D-class mission for months on end. Who could blame them for trying? Tsunade was alluring in so many ways. Her long silky ash blonde hair that smelled of spring meadow, the graceful swanlike neck, those impossibly large and tantalizing breasts, her small taut waist that, when contrasted against her hips, created dangerous curves, and those long silky legs—oh, how he fantasized about feeling them wrapped around his waist. But the single, most poignant factor that attracted him to her was that there was something seductive about a woman who cursed like a sailor but looked like an angel. After all, this was a village filled with incredibly good-looking ninjas of both genders. A person needed more than looks to attract his attention. _Konoha should just whore out its ninjas, we'd make a killing._ He chuckled to himself.

Ever since she'd save him from the nightmarish coma—courtesy of Itachi Uchiha—he hadn't been able to forget about her. He woke from the dreadful hell of pain to the face of an angel, looking down upon him—and with her breasts, unintentionally, resting on his arm. _This is better than any chapter in Icha Icha Paradise. _The sensation of her breasts was incredible; they were soft and plentiful. He imagined that resting his head upon her chest would be like sleeping on a goose down pillow. Too bad that, as he was enjoying her company, Gai comes barging in, demanding him to recover as soon as possible so he could challenge him to a rematch. At that moment, she left the room, but not without leaving a lingering backward glance at his unmasked face.

"Not too shabby looking. Eh, old boy?" He muttered to himself in the mirror that morning. It's true, despite his constant vigilance in keeping his face covered, rumors of his chiselled good looks still circulated the village like wild fire. Perhaps the element of mystery added to the frenzy. It eventually became a sport for people to try to get a glimpse of his face. Many had tried and failed. He was now accustomed to sweeping his apartment for sneaky video devices daily. He once found a small camcorder latched inside of the vent in the bathroom. His land lady, a respectable woman of seventy-three years, denied feverishly of partaking in such devious action. Saying nothing to contradict her, he knew better—she crimson cheeks and sweaty forehead gave it all away.

It's the first day since his recovery and he was to report directly to the Hokage. She had sent a message indicating she wanted to make sure he was fit to perform before sending him off on a dangerous mission_. I'm fit to perform, alright,_ he thought snidely.

Late as always, he strolled into her office an hour after said appointment. Tsunade sat in her chair fuming, her fiery stare challenging the silver-haired jounin for an explanation.

_Women with bad tempers are great in bed._ He mused as his lazy eye regarded her without concern.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHH!!!!"

She suddenly leaped from her desk, quick as a cat, aiming her foot at his head. Ever the genius combatant, he easily ducked her attack, making her furious as ever. She is no weakling, however, she IS the fifth hokage. And that means—

"Kakashi, I am going to kick your ASS!!!!!"

"Ano…Tsunade-sama…let's think about this calmly—"

"Shut up! You little—"

His slow drawl infuriated her further. A shower of shurikens rained towards him, causing him to scramble to the other side of the room. He was fast, but she was faster. Her years of experience and superior fighting skills gave her the advantage. Suddenly, she was on top of him, straddling his chest with his arms pinned underneath her knees and pounding her fists into his head. Fortunately, she did not utilize her super strength, or else an imprint of his head would have become a permanent floor decoration. Regardless, at this rate, she would still put him back in the hospital. He had to think of something fast…

"Ah…ano…Tsunade-sama…I was late…because…I was dreaming about you!"

The punching stopped.

"You…you were?" Her voice sounded surprised and a little unsure. Then her eyes narrowed, "Are you pulling my leg? You little insolent—"

"No…no. I swear. I had a dream about when you saved me from the coma, and how your face looked so incredibly beautiful. Like an angel." _See? Those Icha Icha Paradise books do serve a purpose after all._ He shameless stole a line from the book, else he would have never had the imagination to come up with such a lie. Although, it wasn't a lie in its entirety, he DID dream of her, but she was doing more than saving him. That part he did not dare tell her. The woman WAS beating the shit out of him after all.

She still didn't seem to believe him. So he hurriedly added, "I'd never be able to come up with a lie like that."

"That's true. Kakashi, creativity isn't your strongest asset. WHAT are you staring at?"

He quickly regained his composure. Tsunade's domes of breast hovered atop of his vision and he couldn't help but stare. As she was punching him, they came inches away from his chin. He had to summon bouts of serious resistance to stop himself from nudging them with his face. _You can't put candy in front of kid and forbid him from trying to get some. That's just cruel and unusual punishment._

"No..Nothing. I was just thinking how I was losing feeling in my arms." She relented pressure on his arms slightly so he could wriggle them out from underneath her knees. Not knowing where to place his hands now that they were free, he instinctively placed them on her hips.

"How dare you—"

Her sentence stopped short as his hands, slowly and ever so lightly, travelled up her sides, sending a tingle of sensation up her spine. His fingers drew circles in the small of her back. Unbeknownst to him, that was Tsunade's secret spot that made her swoon and melt like butter. Sensing her body relax and tense with his hand movement, he cautiously took it further by gently reversing her onto her back. He supported his side up with his right elbow; his right hand resting by her left temple, caressing loose strands of silky hair. His left hand moved from her waist up towards her breasts. _Finally, let's get a feel of these bad boys. _

Before his hand reached its destination, she reached up and traced his jaw with her hand. Then with unexpected determination, she ripped down his facemask.

"Why do you hide your face?" She whispered.

"Uh…because it incites violence among the female species?"

She chuckled at his cheesy joke and the element of truth behind said claim. Pushing his forehead protector up away from his left eye, she studied the jounin with a ferocious intensity. His messy silver mane complemented a chiselled face with irresistibly sexy mismatched orbs, a slender sculpted nose and sensuous lips. Even the hideous scar that ran down the left side of his face added to his unique charm. _Imperfection is what makes one perfect, _she sighed as she forcefully gripped the front of his ninja vest and raised her lips to meet his.

After moments of tangled limbs and liplock, Tsunade regained her composure and ordered the jounin-with-boyish-goodlooks off of her. She couldn't help but secretly smile at the hurt look on his face. _A woman must always have the upper hand, that is the secret to keep them coming back for more._

She got up and adjusted her clothing back to its proper place. With her back to him and facing the window, she ordered, "You seem to be in fine health now. Head over to the lounge and receive your assignment from the admin." As the words left her lips, she could feel his gaze burning into her back. She knew how cruel it was to leave a man high and dry, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Even though she pretends to be oblivious, she was perfectly aware of how her entire fleet of nins lusted after her. The combination of power and looks makes a tantalizing fantasy.

The jounin made no move towards the door. After a few awkward silent moments, with her back still to him, she demanded, "Why are you still here?"

"Because you want me to be." Kakashi's whispered by her ear, causing her to jump in alarm. _When had he gotten this close? I didn't sense him move at all._

She whirled around in protest, only to be pushed up against the window with his powerful arms on either side of her. His eyes lost its normally lazy demeanor, in its place, was an intense lustful stare that excited her. She body was lustfully aware of the contours of his lean, muscular body. He leaned and brushed his lips against hers lightly then moved away. She involuntarily reached forward for more, but he playfully denied her satisfaction. Instead, he began to trail down her neck with a series of feather light kisses, tracing her collarbone and down the center deep crevice. A small moan escaped her.

"People are going to see—" She protested weakly.

He quickly hushes her by gently pressing two fingers to her lips. Then continued his work. His hands worked efficiently at disrobing her, exposing her in all its god-made glory. The pressure of his lips now forceful, moved down her stomach and playfully nipped at her belly. Her hands were now tangled in his silvery hair, gripping onto them with force. As they eventually melted onto the floor behind her desk, falling into a sort of frenzied love making, Kakashi thought to himself, _screw Icha Icha Paradise, this is SO much better,_


End file.
